


AOT/SnK One-Shots!!!

by ginger_heichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT one shots, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, attack on titan - Freeform, one shots, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_heichou/pseuds/ginger_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attack On Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin reader X character one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	AOT/SnK One-Shots!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first collection of one-shots so feel free to request what ever you want, I can do smut, fluff, whatever.

Hey readers! This is just an author's note before the book gets started. Don't be shy to ask for oneshots. I hope you all enjoy this book!


End file.
